April 2005
Finance, Industry, Media, Politics, University Construction has begun in earnest on the newest of the Phoenix Towers following a spectacular ceremony at which the first stone was laid. The tower is being funded by a European Banking Conglomerate and will utilise the latest in geothermal technology to provide power for its inhabitants allowing it to stand alone from the city’s supply. The design has drawn criticism from some quarters (especially the academic community) with many arguing that the planned geothermal conduit will be unable to supply enough power and that the claims that the building will be independent from the city’s power supply are false. Bureaucracy, Finance, Legal, Media With building works having begun at a pace it is hoped that initial construction phase on the Phoenix Tower will be completed by the spring of 2006. The one billion pound project will utilise construction companies from across the area as well as a number of professional teams to ensure that the project remains on schedule. Meanwhile the trade papers continue to focus on the radical design of the tower and the innovative project management structure put in place. The construction industry hopes that the innovative contract will become the norm for large scale construction in the city, providing it is successful of course. Bureaucracy, Legal, Police, Politics Local councillors have called for an investigation into the final days of the demolition of the former GAOM Tower following police reports of an incident at the scene in early March. Details are sketchy, but it is reported than at a number of unscheduled vehicles were seen removing large scale industrial machinery from the site without going through the normal channels. Vehicular tracking by The Constabulary has failed to pinpoint the final destination of the vehicles, or what type of machinery was removed from the site. However, an investigation is unlikely given the costs that would be involved in undertaking such an exercise. Occult, Street I’ve managed to find myself a nice dry place to stay at night and the best part is that no one comes to throw me out. The only problem is the occasional damp patch, but provided I’ve got plenty of cardboard that doesn’t present a problem. You want to know the location? It’s the basement of the former GAOM Tower. Like I said, no one comes to bother me, apart from the occasional stranger passing through and they just come and go as they place. ~ Unidentified Loon, Phoenix Tower Construction Site. Bureaucracy, Police, Transport Construction traffic linked to the sixth Phoenix Tower is to be allowed to use the city’s bus lanes in an effort to prevent unnecessary traffic disruption across the city. As the project gathers momentum the large quantities of steel required for the frame have increased heavy goods traffic into the city by over 30%. Environmental groups have raised concerns about the corresponding rise in CO2 pollution. However the architectural practice at the centre of the design, Ebullio, have stated that this has been taken into account in their design and that the state that the scheme will recovered the same amount in its first two years of operation and from then on will actually reduce CO2 pollution in the city. High Society, Media, Politics The philanthropic society Scarlet continues to draw praise from all quarters of the community following another month of fundraising events. The group has also drawn praise for its openness following the decision to publish a full list of its members to the media to avoid the allegations of corruption that dogged its predecessor, Crimson Jihad (sic). Scarlet is now looking to make its dinner events a monthly occurrence, each time in aid of a different charity. Guest speakers for the events are now being sought. Health, Media, Police An investigation has begun following the discovery of five unidentified males in a house on Fenton. The bodies, all in an advanced stage of decomposition, were found by Health Inspectors after complaints were made about rats by the adjacent property. Few details have been released by The Constabulary but it is believed that the phrase “Five less.” was scrawled on the wall in excrement. A link to “The Endon Butcher” murders has not been ruled out. Occult Chains move that thing / Chains we can see / My chains way too long / Chains in this / Chains move that thing / Chains we could see /Chains are way too long / And I hear my song / Hear my song. ~ Passengers. Health, Legal, Police Rumour has it that The Constabulary may have already established a link between the five bodies found at a house in Fenton, but may not be releasing any details either because it could jeopardise the investigation or for fear of a media backlash. It is also rumoured that the only apparent cause of death in each case is loss of blood caused by the removal of the genital region (it has been confirmed that this occurred prior to death in each case), although no signs of blood could be found on the surrounding floor. No one involved in the investigation has made comment on any of these allegations. Health, Occult Seems that we’ve got someone with a taste for blood in the area, at least we have if the rumours surrounding the discovery of five bodies in Fenton are to be believed. A number of bowls were found at the scene, each with traces of blood in them that have been identified as being the victims. No one is looking for anything unusual at the moment and The Constabulary just think they’ve got another crazy on the loose in the city (what is it about Stoke attracting more than its fair share of lunatics?) and aren’t buying into the whole “Vampire Killer” that the media will inevitably come up with once they get hold of the story. Finance, Industry, Media The business world was rocked by the death of the head of Asharaka, Isao Kinura, after his apparent suicide following the buy out of the company by Albion Banking. Mr. Kinura appears to have leapt to his death from his twentieth floor office at the heart of the Phoenix Project after confirmation of the sale. Meanwhile, Albion Banking has begun to sell Asharaka’s assets in order to raise further capital. Finance, Health, Legal, Media Who is Albion Banking? A little background investigation reveals that the funding for the bank was only finalised thirty days ago and so far they are only dealing with a small number of corporate clients. The deal was funded following the injection of $360,000,000 into the company’s coffers from an undisclosed European businessman. Albion Banking appear to have specifically targeted Asharaka following rumours that the company was suffering difficulties due to its association with Saturn XI and the possibility of damages in light of the “Milk” conduction technique employed in their data transfer network. Albion Banking now owns a 51% majority share in Asharaka. Finance, Industry, Legal So what does the future hold for Asharaka? Following the sale of its assts it is rumoured that Albion Banking has already secured a buyer for the company’s financial clients. If this is true then the buyer seeks to inherit a diverse portfolio of clients ranging from small business enterprises through to multi-nationals. The principle question remains the fate of Saturn XI, although it is more than likely that the company will be liquidated entirely and the assets put in trust to fund any potential damages. In addition, Reed Communications has once again been established as a separate financial entity trading once again in its own name, making Reed and Nakara the only two large scale communications companies in the city. Finance, Media, Politics, University Whilst Albion Banking have drawn some criticism for the manner in which they continue to strip the assets of Asharaka, in other quarters their recent donation to Staffordshire University has gained them a degree or respectability amongst both the educational and political communities. The unspecified donation was given to the university to spend how it pleased. The Board of Governors is now requesting that proposals be put forward by all departments who wish to share the monies. Media, Police, Street, Underworld The Gambino’s continue in their attempts to push southwards following the apparent disbanding of The Daughters of the Desert. Very little has been seen of the latter over the last month as speculation continues into the death of their founder, The Electric Lady. Meanwhile, The Gambino’s continue their campaign of terror in the north of the city seeking to capitalise on the confusion caused in the wake of the sudden power vacuum. Media, Police, Street, Underworld Following last months surge in violence by The Gambino’s, The Constabulary has marked some northern parts of the city as no-go areas “for decent, law abiding citizens”. Particular warnings have been given with regards the Wolstanton and Chesterton areas after localised fighting between The Gambinos and what are believed to be remnants of The Daughters of the Desert spilled out onto the streets. The Constabulary is currently discussing the possibility of enforcing a curfew to try and regain order and the issue will be discussed at the next local government meeting. Police, Underworld Members of The Sandernacht Group have retaliated following the death of Jimmy Williams, firebombing more than a dozen pubs known to have links to the gang in the north of the city. In each case the pub was given a warning beforehand to ensure that no innocents were injured as a result of the attacks, but the loss of the pubs will affect The Gambino’s cash flow this month. So far their have been no major counter attacks by The Gambinos, but it is rumoured that they have been making a significant investment in firearms this month. Could this rise in gang violence prove to be the first major test of The Constabulary’s ability to maintain peace on the streets of the city? Bureaucracy, Finance, Politics, Underworld The Constabulary has requested additional funding and personnel to deal with the growing problem of gang violence in the city. So far an additional quarter of a million pounds has been earmarked for the problem and a request for an additional fifty officers has been made to the county constabulary. However, the money will not be made available until June due to financial commitments in other parts of the city. Local councillors are to hold an emergency meeting t determine whether the money can be found ahead of this date. Finance, Legal, Politics The Britannic Building Society has appointed a new Director of Operations following the annual referendum held by the group. Endon Dane is to head the board in the coming twelve months and will be involved in all aspects of the company on a day to day basis. This marks the first time that the company has changed its director of operations in five years and many in the city hope that it will bring about a change in direction in the company’s outlook. Finance, Industry, Media, Politics With both the sale of Asharaka and the appointment of a new Director of Operations at the Britannic Building Society the city’s financial sector seems to have experienced something of a renaissance. Additionally, both Nakara and MCC have also reported a rise in profits following a number of successful investments on the international commodities markets. Only Asharaka (under its former directors) has suffered a loss in the past months. The key question is: with the city suffering minor financial hardships due to the increase in gang related violence will local government seek to raise business rates as a means of generating income? Church, Media, Occult William Raymond, the self confessed “Vampire Hunter” has had a busy month. First of all he oversaw the Easter Festivities at Holy Trinity in Newcastle-under-Lyme, at the behest of the local priest. More controversially, he has reportedly performed a number of exorcisms on residents of an undisclosed children’s home in the city, again at the behest of the local diocese. No one has released the exact details of the ritual, but it is believed that all were carried out on the same night. The local Catholic diocese has refused to comment on the incident. Church, High Society, Occult Persuade me to the murder of your lordship; But that I told him, the revenging gods 'Gainst parricides did all their thunders bend; Spoke, with how manifold and strong a bond The child was bound to the father; sir, in fine, Seeing how loathly opposite I stood To his unnatural purpose, in fell motion, With his prepared sword, he charges home My unprovided body, lanced mine arm: But when he saw my best alarum'd spirits, Bold in the quarrel's right, roused to the encounter, Or whether gasted by the noise I made, Full suddenly he fled. ~ King Lear, Act II. Health, Media, Politics, University Local hospitals continue to struggle in the face of the aftermath of mass “Milk” addiction. Additional expertise has been sought from medical research staff at Keele University to determine whether the dosages of the methadone derivative developed by the university can be increased in an attempt to combat the more destructive elements of the withdrawal symptoms. So far the results have not proved encouraging with over half of those receiving the drug returning to “Milk” within a week. As supplies of “Milk” becoming scarcer more and more addicts are turning to violent crime as a means of ensuring their supply. Bureaucracy, Finance, Politics Rumours have begun to circulate that a private benefactor has made an interest free loan of one half billion pounds over a twenty-five year period to the city. The veracity of the loan has not yet been established but if the rumours are true this could help the local government out of a number of situations. Local councillors are seeking to determine whether the offer is genuine before any plans are implemented to begin spending the money.